leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:RLB Highlight Removal
Recently some quality of life issues have been brought up, such as the achievements and TOP template issues. I'm here to bring up a new one, and as the title suggests, it is the removal of the orange highlight that RLB users have. RLB is, essentially, one button, one button that every user already comes with, the undo button. I see no point in RLB having a highlight as they are, essentially, "normal" editors. I see a reason for moderators, admins, and bureaucrats having them as they have real Button Power™ (trademarked by Nystus) for users with problems to go to for help. Removal of highlight for RLB users Support # 18:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # 18:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #(Please don't make me argue even on this.. :P) 19:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #D3Reap3R 19:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # 00:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #Yes please. 01:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # 19:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # 23:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) If we removed the color for RLBs, we might as well for CDs since they have the same amount of options. #--LoLisNumbaWan 23:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) NOT MY ORANGE!!!!!!!!!! Comments *“The hottest places in hell are reserved for those who in times of great moral crises maintain their neutrality” - Dante Alighieri 18:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Tech, CDs have more responsibilities than to just rollback a page. 23:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) **There isn't a point in having a color for CDs if there isn't one for RLBs, the responsibilities doesn't have to do with the fact that they have the same rights. 00:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Why beat around the bush, Nystus? Isn't this really about the fact that you don't like people disagreeing with you. Especcially people that are considered "staff" members because they have colored names. Frankly if this was passed it would be a move towards exactly what BBlige was complaining about. Certain members of this wiki having an elitist attitude and considering their own opinions worth more than the community. Further, I would like to revisit the need for Nystus to even '''have '''admin rights. He has clearly abused the position by making arbitrary changes without discussion, he has gone against beauracrats when it suited his own goals, and most recently edited the Manual of Style to suit his personal style rather than what the original creator of this wikia placed there. Having administrators that choose what the community can have is not a wiki, it's a personal website. This is not Nystus's Personal website. Asperon Thorn 01:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **I brought up this issue, not Nystus. You might just hurt yourself, Asperon, jumping to conclusions like that. 01:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ***I am aware of who started the vote and I don't see how I can hurt myself, as I was the only one opposed to making my name orange in the first place. Regardless, let's pretend I was unaware of who started this and I posted it in the wrong place. I stand behind everything I posted above. Currently my name is in orange and that is already more "responsibility" then I care for with one simple button, so I have no alterior motive. However, I find myself agreeing with Mr. Blige a lot more after some recent edits by administrators and the comments they leave. Asperon Thorn 01:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ****I think that the wiki is falling apart. User rights are being handed out for no reason (look here). A certain admin has greatly impacted the wiki in a way that I completely disagree with and I think that wiki is very unorganized and very biased. 01:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *****And this is related, how? Let's stick to discussing the issue at hand, and remember, wikis only fall apart if you think they do. 01:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ******Ok, discussion at hand: The rollback user only has one button and a name change. The button doesn't even need to be used, becaus you can just click "undo" as a regular user. So by removing the color you remove half the point of having a rollback editor, and leave the useless part. What's the point of even having them? To provide a button that is unneeded? For what it's worth I don't think it's "falling apart." I do think there are a lot of high level "decisions" and rudeness that comes out of people that shouldn't be doing either. And that is detrimental for attacting new editors. [[User:Asperon Thorn|Asperon Thorn] 01:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *******This wiki has terrible organization and discussion. And what is sad is that most of our crats are inactive. Im not saying that the admins arn't doing there job, Im just saying that one of them isn't. 01:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC)